Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-164836 describes a method for manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, a kind of semiconductor device. The method includes exposing a pad electrode by dry-etching an organic film using plasma with a patterned inorganic film serving as a mask. This process of exposing a pad electrode through plasma dry etching can cause a charge-up and resultant breakdown of the semiconductor device.